


Кто и для чего тебя создал?

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Шерлок вернулся домой. Джон счастлив, да, но три года горя давят на его плечи, как кошмар.





	Кто и для чего тебя создал?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what shoulder, & what art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607093) by [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion). 



> Это по большей части songfic. На песню «Paint It Black». При всем уважении переводчика к группе Rolling Stones, всё же советую слушать её в кавере группы Hidden Citizens https://youtu.be/Xg4Cp5dsSVo. Поскольку герои ссылаются на текст песни, нужно прочитать перевод https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/rolling_stones/paint_it_black.html или вслушаться в текст.

_Я вижу ряд машин, и все они чёрные,  
Цветы и моя любовь никогда не вернутся.  
Я вижу, как люди оборачиваются и сразу отводят взгляд,  
Как и рождение детей, это происходит каждый день._

_Мик Джаггер и Кейт Ричардс «Покрасить в чёрный цвет»_

 

— Я выиграл, Джон, я победил их всех, даже Морана, а он охотился на тигров в Индии, представляешь? 

Джон, не задумываясь, бьёт его. Шерлок рассыпается, как рассохшийся скелет.

— Я покончил с ними, Джон, с каждым. Никто из них даже близко не сравнится с тобой в стрельбе. Теперь я закончил. Я сделал это, — Шерлок ухмыляется ему окровавленным ртом, и Джон хватает его за грудки. 

Он лёгкий и податливый в руках Джона, как чехол для роскошных костюмов.

— Ты самый отъявленный ублюдок из всех, кто мне когда-либо встречался, — цедит сквозь зубы Джон. Его голос трескается, словно слишком тонкий лёд.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. Как ни странно, выглядит он так, будто собирается заплакать, однако по-прежнему ухмыляется. Между его пожелтевшими зубами кровь. — Но я здесь. Ты должен быть счастлив. Скучал по мне, Джон? 

Джон бросает его обратно на пол. И падает следом. 

Волосы Шерлока пахнут жиром и прелым сигаретным дымом. Его пальцы на шее Джона очень холодны.

***

Джон сидит на крышке унитаза, пока Шерлок моется в ванной. Ни один из них не комментирует это.

Шерлок вычищает грязь между пальцев ног. Его макушка тёмная и прилизанная, рыжеватая, наклонена вперёд, и отчётливо видно, где его собственные тёмные волосы смешиваются с покрашенными. Руки Джона зудят от желания отрезать пряди _неправильного_ цвета.

— Джон? — Шерлок выпрямляется. — Мои рёбра... Я не могу... Ты не мог бы?.. — кажется, он не в состоянии заставить себя смотреть Джону в глаза. 

Джон берёт мочалку и встаёт на колени рядом с ванной.

Шерлок выглядит худым, бледным и ужасно хрупким, он почти сливается с белой ванной. На спине проступают кости, остро выпирая: лопатки, кажется, вот-вот прорвутся сквозь кожу, позвонки перекатываются и змеятся вдоль позвоночника, и под каждым ребром словно залегли тени. 

Джон протягивает руку и прижимает мокрую мочалку к самому чёрному синяку на спине Шерлока. Тот дёргается и бросает взгляд за плечо на Джона. Его глаза покраснели от мыла.

***

— Шерлок, — Джон трёт виски. — Пожалуйста, можешь перестать играть эту песню?

Шерлок поворачивается к нему лицом, перед ним стоит пюпитр с нотами. 

— Ты говорил, что эта песня напоминает тебе...

— Да, да, говорил, и это должно было стать явным намёком. У тебя полно нот прямо перед носом, разве нельзя сыграть их вместо этой? Ну, знаешь, что-нибудь ещё? 

Шерлок слегка хмурится. 

— Джон, пожалуйста. Мне нужно понять.

— Понять что?! — рявкает Джон — Что именно?

— Что я тебе сделал.

Джон фыркает и сухо смеётся, опустив голову. 

— Какой же ты ублюдок, — говорит он видавшему виды ковру. — Как, по-твоему, можно свести всё это к уравнению, а потом решить его? Удивительная высокомерность, даже для тебя.

Смычок Шерлока с резким визгом проходится по струнам. 

— Нет, — говорит он, и в голосе его звучит отчаяние. Словно он тонет, моля о спасении. — Нет, но... Джон. _Пожалуйста_.

Джон закрывает глаза. Это не должно всё исправить — и лучше не становится, — но... Первый шаг сделан. Очень маленький.

***

Шерлок кричит во сне. Когда это происходит в первый раз, Джон просыпается, тяжело дыша и не понимая, где он и что происходит. Его сердце кричит, вторя Шерлоку, и он, не задумываясь, бежит вниз. 

К тому моменту, как Джон открывает дверь, Шерлок уже проснулся и пытается отдышаться, закрыв лицо руками. 

Джон проводит рукой по своим волосам, моргает и, радуясь тому, что его мозг всё ещё не проснулся окончательно, залезает к Шерлоку в кровать и устраивается поудобнее, упорно не замечая, как тот уставился на него. Он поворачивается на бок и укрывается до подбородка, а затем закрывает глаза. 

Шерлок как-то странно и сдавленно выдыхает. Похоже, смеётся. 

— Ты сказал, я должен быть счастлив, — не открывая глаз, говорит Джон. — И, знаешь, я счастлив. Прямо до тошноты.

— Хорошо, — хрипло произносит Шерлок. Постель шуршит, когда он снова ложится.

***

В первые недели после произошедшего единственное, что осознает Джон — это боль. Беспощадную, неумолимую и загадочно физическую: тупая, непоколебимая боль сидит у него в груди, будто что-то тёмное и бесформенное, угрожающее проломить ему рёбра своей тяжестью. 

Как постоянный пронзительный крик в ушах. Время от времени его взгляд останавливается на одном из бесчисленных осколков присутствия Шерлока, усеявшего их квартиру: помятый голубой халат, свисающий с пюпитра; стакан с едва различимым следом его губ на ободке; кожаный диван, продавленный по форме его фигуры; слабый запах нестиранного постельного белья, идущий из-за открытой двери спальни. 

И этот крик становился громче и острее, в безотчётной панике рождалась резкая необходимость избежать всего этого, ведь, несомненно, человеческий разум не предназначен преодолевать подобные ситуации, и, разумеется, со временем всё это обрушится, как бывает с телом, которое рано или поздно поддаётся пыткам.

Но деваться было некуда.

— Почему «Покрасим в чёрное», Джон? 

За исключением нынешнего случая, который, пожалуй, был безнадёжным. 

Он открывает глаза. У Шерлока снова в одной руке скрипка, а в другой — сигарета, рыжая голова наклонена так, чтобы можно было видеть Джона. Свет, падающий из окна, бликует на его лбу; глаз не видно из-за тени. 

Джон смотрит на него. Глазеет. Это единственное, что он делает теперь. 

— В этом есть смысл, — говорит он.

Дело в том... дело в том, что Шерлок пялится на него в ответ.

— Да, есть, — _«Если я пристально вгляжусь в заходящее солнце»_ — играет его скрипка. — Знаешь, особой разницы нет, — бормочет он, сжимая губами сигарету.

Два разговора одновременно — как невероятно знакомо.

— Между чем?

День прекрасен и безоблачен. Их гостиную рассекают две полосы света. 

— Думать, что кто-то умер и бояться чьей-то смерти. Очевидно... оба случая весьма опустошают, — струны плачут под пальцами Шерлока.

— Могу я уничтожить твою могилу? — резко спрашивает Джон.

Губы Шерлока дёргаются. 

— Я принесу свой гарпун, — говорит он и выдыхает облако дыма.

***

С Шерлоком Джон узнаёт, как вскрывать замки и стрелять в преступников посреди оживленной лондонской улицы. А также каково это — прожить три года, считая своего лучшего друга мёртвым.

Он также понимает важность метафор.

— _Твой рот_ , — говорит он Шерлоку, — _красная дверь_.

 _Воспалённая рана, очаг оскорблений, запертый снаружи_. Джон не писатель, но сдаётся ему, что, столкнувшись с этим человеком, даже писатель не сможет подобрать слова.

Шерлок поднимает бровь и смотрит на него сквозь колбу с прозрачной жидкостью. В руке у него чернильница, которую он готов опорожнить в колбу.

— А ты хочешь покрасить в чёрное?

— Нет, конченый идиот, это то, во что _ты заставил_ меня поверить.

Шерлок смотрит на него горящими глазами. Всё ещё слишком худой, слишком бледный, но сегодня утром он подстригся, и теперь на его голове остались лишь мягкие легкие чёрные пряди, и он макает палец в чернильницу, оставляя черную полоску над своим ртом — маленькая капля скользит вниз по его подбородку, и он не отводит от Джона глаз.

Чернильница падает на пол и разлетается на мелкие осколки. Через секунду спина Шерлока оказывается прямо в свежей луже разлитых чёрных чернил. 

Джон сжимает в пальцах старый голубой шёлк халата и впитывает тёплый, жгучий вкус моря и железа с губ Шерлока. Тот сдавленно стонет, и Джон готов умереть от этой единственной крошечной мольбы, отдающейся в его костях; этого, и потрескавшейся кожи под его собственными губами.

— Я думал, что ты злишься на меня, — едва слышно выдыхает Шерлок, сжимая пальцами плечи Джона. Чернила на его волосах сверкают тысячами маленьких чёрных пятен. Он похож на призрака в море ночи. Тёплый, жёсткий, дышащий призрак.

— Ты настоящий гений, — соглашается Джон, улыбаясь против воли и окуная пальцы в лужу на полу — для того, чтобы сначала мазнуть ими по впалым щекам Шерлока, оставляя чёрные линии, а затем вылизать эту небритую кожу до чистоты, до белизны, целовать этот красно-чёрный рот, пока они оба не опьянеют и не примутся источать яркий свет.

***

Квартира наверху слишком долго была неестественно тихой. Сейчас в любое время дня и ночи она напоминает зверинец, и у миссис Хадсон не хватает совести попросить мальчиков вести себя потише, хотя бы ночью. 

Крики — вся палитра вплоть до непристойных, и не менее неприличный, а иногда и воющий смех, который длится гораздо дольше, чем положено. Кроме того, напряжённые, яростные вопли скрипки. На прошлой неделе ещё была громкая ссора, длившаяся почти час. 

Она не жалуется. Происходящее — замечательная перемена после тех ужасных криков посреди ночи и неравномерных, бухающих шагов, беспокойных, туда-сюда, тошнотворно напоминающих походку льва, попавшего в клетку.

И то, что оба её мальчика снова вернулись и наконец вместе, более чем окупает все эти маленькие неудобства. 

Она заваривает им чай и несёт его наверх, обнаруживая обоих за столом — с торчащими в разные стороны волосами и в мятых пижамах, поедающих тосты и делающих вид, будто каждый читает свою половину газеты, пока они на самом деле касаются друг друга под столом босыми ногами.

— Вы двое сияете, как новогодняя ёлка, — ласково говорит им она, опуская поднос на стол.

Джон краснеет до корней волос, а Шерлок засовывает в рот сразу весь тост. 

— Нам действительно нужно найти для вас респектабельного холостяка, миссис Хадсон, — бормочет он с полным ртом, улыбаясь глазами, а она смеётся и быстро проводит рукой по его стриженым прядям.

__

Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх,  
Ты горишь в ночных лесах.  
Чей бессмертный взор, любя,  
Создал страшного тебя?  
У. Блейк. "Тигр"


End file.
